


Blood On The Dancefloor

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beautiful and Badass, Blood, Chucks angels, Dresses, Fighting, High Class, Knives, Multi, Party, Shopping, So does Sam, angels fight over you, angels hit on you, angle blade, beautiful men in suits, boys are suprised that reader can sing, cas is adroable, classy party, crowleys also hits on you, danceing, dean gets protective of you, demon blade, distraction, exsept Cas who is being shy in the corner, reader is a badass, reader is a singer, violence and all that jazz, you are like Lara Croft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the boys are on an hunt at a classy party with some much needed help. Not that Dean his happy about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

This was either going to end really well. All in together, kill some son's of bitches, get a few free drinks and leave all in time for us to see our work on the six o clock news

Or. Like it nearly always does for us. In a massive brawl and barley getting away before the cops burst in

But at least we had some help of the angelic kind this time, even if Dean was not ok with two of them

"Yo Y/N you done yet" Dean yelled as he banged on my door almost making me smudge my eyeliner

"Patience is a virtue Dean, but yeah I am. Should I take the vile of holy water"

"Yeah I would. Me, Sam, Cas and the others are waiting in the library"

"Ok thanks"

\-------------------------

It all started as a normal day at the bunker. Dean was in his room listening to his classic rock CD's and singing loudly. Sam was reading a book and I was making a sandwiches for the both of us, when suddenly Cas popped in front of me nearly making me drop the tray

"JEEZZZ, Cas what have I told you about that" I said trying to get my heart to relax

"Ummm not to"

"Yes, so why?"

"I'm sorry Y/N. But it's important"

"Y/N are you ok" Called Sam "I thought I heard you yell"

"Yeah I'm cool. It's just Cas playing Houdini"

"I don't understand that reference" Said Cas chocking his head slightly

"He was a escape artist...never mind, what is it Cas?"

Cas had us sitting at one of the libraries tables and he just finished telling what was so important. According to Cas, some of Crowley's demons have gotten more than fed up of him as their king and decided to got out on their own

"Why the hell should we care that Crowley can't control his pets" Dean huffed taking a sip of his beer

"It's not about Crowley losing track of his demons. It's about what the demons are planning to do"

"What are they planning to do?" I asked Cas

"Well you know some of the demons in hell are a little upset with you"

"I say pissed that a little upset" Sam cut in

"Yes, but I heard from Crowley..."

"Woah stop the presses. You spoke to Crowley" said Dean leaning forward in his seat a little more

"Yes he spoke to me. He said the demons are planning to frame you, Sam and Y/N"

"For what?"

"Mass murder"

"What" I said

"Mass murder. They have taken vessels that tomorrow are going to a charity ball for a children's hospital. They are going to make it look like you burst in and killed them in a mass shooting"

"But how are they going to do that?" Asked Sam "I mean demons can't make themselves look like us and they know they can't take control of our bodies"

"They have got help from some tricksters" Said Cas

"Ok let me see if I got this. So some of Crowley's men go Italian Job on him and want to frame us for killing some rich douchbags"

"That is correct Dean" said Cas

"And why does Crowley care. Why would he care that we are gonna have our faces on every milk carton?"

"Crowley is worried that this stand these demons are taking might make the other more loyal of Crowley's subjects might be given a chance to think differently about him. And they would have gotten rid of you three since the police will be after you"

"He's worried about a revolt" I said

"So you want us to help Crowley" Sam said looking a little unsure

"How do we know this is not a trap set by Crowley and his goons" Said Dean

"Dean" I cut in "Crowley went to Cas for help. So he must be pretty desperate to go to an ask Cas for help. And plus Cas would have know if Crowley was lying"

"She is right Dean. I even had some angels look it over, the demons have already picked their vessels"

"Right lets get our monkey suits and lets go gank these sons of bitches"

"Wait Dean, their are also tricksters involved" I said

"So" said Dean shrugging his shoulders

"So" I said rather irritated "Don't you think it would be helpful if we had a certain trickster we knew to help"

"What Gabriel. No, no freaking way"

"Oh come on Dean he's said he's sorry for killing you over a hundred times and he faked his death for you guys saving you from Lucifer"

"She's right Dean" said Sam "Gabriel would be a big help"

"May I also suggest Balthazar" said Cas "His vessel is very well known in the high class rings and he may get us into the party"  

"Yeah Dean he has a point, I don't think you pretending to be a millionaires son again will cut it this time" I said as Sam giggled at the memory

"Hey that girl could have sworn I was from Texas" said Dean pointing at me "But no I am not having those two winged doushbags with us"

"Dean it's not like we have a choice. If you can think of anything better to do then by all means say it. Because we need Gabriel for the tricksters, fight fire with fire. And Balthazar can get us in with out people getting suspicious. And even though I hate to say it, we need Crowley there. He can point out who the demons are. Because I for one am not going around a room and saying Cristo to a bunch of people till one blinks those black eyes"

"Fine" Dean sighed falling back into his chair, he already looked fed up with this hunt

"Ohh did you hear that bro. Were going to a party, should I get my dancing feet on" said Gabriel flapping into the room behind Cas with his arm around him in a brotherly fashion

"DAMMIT GABE" yelled Dean

(Next chapter you go dress shopping with Cas, remember to leave those kudos and comment. Balthazar, Gabriel and Crowley will make their entrance on the stage as well)


	2. Chapter 2

 

Poor Cas. He look way out of his depth as he followed me like a lost puppy though the dress racks. I offered to take him along since Dean, Sam and Gabe were all getting their suits for the party. Dean didn't know why Gabriel could not just puff us all clothes for a classy evening but I cut in saying that we needed to go shopping anyway.

I had been saving money up for a long time I must have had over 400 dollars saved up thanks to hustling poole and the day jobs I did when the boys were doing undercover work. I started saving because hey. Sometimes a girl needs to treat herself when she finds the chance

"You know Cas I am fine on my own. You can go with the boys if you want"

"No it's ok Y/N I like spending time with you on your own"

I smiled at that, Cas was always the sweetheart to me

"So are you gonna go as you are to the party?"

"Yes. I have no need for a monkey suit as Dean calls them. Y/N. Why does Dean call them monkey suits, monkeys as I know do not where suits"

"Heh. It's just a saying Cas. It means the clothes that a person wears when he goes to work like an office job. A normal job. Dean hates that kind of job. Thinks it makes slaves of us all."

"Oh" said Cas

"Anyway, it's not really a monkey suit. We are all going to a classy party right? So what Dean really means some penguin suit"

Cas chocked his head. I always thought that was adorable when he did that. He looked like a toddler trying to figure out something

"Never mind Cas. Come on give us a hand"

I grabbed a few dresses, a red cocktail one a blue one and a black long one that I didn't really look at properly. I was just out of my depth as Cas. As a hunter wearing nice fancy clothes was not the everyday thing. I was forever getting my flannel shirts and jeans ripped or covered in blood.

That and I was not really a girly girl. I was always the tom boy. I preferred to wear t shits, flannel shirts, jeans and jeggings. Never skirts or dresses. I swore to myself that I would never wear a skirt again when I finished school, and I have never worn a dress in my life. No matter how many time my mother tried to force me, so this for me was a first. I wondered how the boys would react

We came to the changing room, the assistant gave me a changing cubical number and let me pass with the dresses I had chosen. But as Cas tried to follow

"I'm sorry sir but this is a changing room for ladies only"

"Oh it's ok miss he's with me. I kinda need him for an opinion"

The lady looked him over "Well I'm not really allowed to let guys into the ladies changing rooms, but if you really need him"

"Yeah I do"

"Ok, just make sure the cost is clear when your finished"

"Will do. Thank you"

\------------------

I must have tried on at least a dozen dresses and none looked any good. The red one was way too short for my liking and I knew Gabriel would spent the whole evening trying to look up it. Hell, knowing him when I walk over a vent he would make a gust of air flap the bottom up in a Marilyn Monroe style and giving the whole world a peek at what underwear I have on

The blue on looked far to much like Elsa's dress from Frozen. And even though I loved Frozen and Elsa's look, I did not want to turn up at a fancy gig looking like a damn Disney character.

I tried on a yellow one. I looked like a big ass lemon 

I tired on one that made me look like a damn wedding cake

One that made me look like a the spokes person for birth control. It looked like a swim suit. Yeah I had no damn clue what I was doing

But even in my struggle in finding into a dress for one evening, Cas looked like he was having a midlife crises. He looked so uncomfortable. In the changing room their were loads of women. Well duh it was a dressing room for women. But they were all trying on underwear, short skirts and tiny little dresses. And some were trying very hard to get the angels attention.

They strutted around like a peacock in the mating season. Mashing their breasts together, sticking their butts out. Giggling, winking, fluffing their hair, pretty much anything to get Cas to pay attention to them

Poor Cas he looked like a scared baby deer. He tried to keep his eyes on the curtain of my cubical but the girls would walk in front of it. All he could do was stare down and fiddle with loose bits of his trench coat. It reminded me of the time when Dean had taken him to a strip club and I had to drag the poor guy out

"Cas" I called as I looked round the corner "I'm just going to try this one on and if I don't like it we'll just leave. I'm sure Gabe can do something for me"

Cas nodded and then looked back at the floor, ignoring the woman looking at him

I drew the curtain across and started shifting though the big pile of dress. There must be something I had not tried yet. My eyes caught something, I moved some stuff out of the way and I found the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. I was this long dress with long sleeves, but the bottom fabric was like my skin tone and on the top was like this black, lacy fabric and the pattern was roses and ivy all twined together. It covered the top half of the dress so nothing was revealing and at the bottom, the further the dress went down the more the black fabric broke apart and it was just the skin tone colour that was left. It had a bit of black at the end of my cuff. I put it on

<https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/211739619957116417/>

It looked amazing. I really felt like I was royalty. It hugged my curves in all the right places. I was sure I had some flats I could wear with this at home.

"Umm Cas" I said opening the curtain fully so he could see the whole of me. He looked up and his blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates

"You look.......beautiful Y/N. Really beautiful" said Cas as he studied me from top to bottom. I wondered what he was thinking. Did he think I was like a goddess or something else  

"Well by the look on your face this is the one. I'll just put my clothes back on and then we can go and find the boys, but not a word. I would like this to be a surprise"

If this was the kind of reaction I got out of Cas, I wondered what would happen when the boys see me. As well as the other two angels and the king of hell. I might as well work the hell out of this one night

I got dressed and we went to pay for the dress

"Thank goodness I am out of that place. Those woman were moving their posteriors in a strange way"

"They were just after your bacon sweetie, no need to worry, you have me to look after you"

We walked out of the store after I had paid for the dress and as I saw Dean, Sam and Gabriel across the floor at a diner. Next to Sam's seat were two bags that had Hugo Boss printed on the front. No doubt Gabe made some magic money for them

"Seriously Sammy. We're having a prom shopping day and you still got a salad for lunch"

"Shut up Dean" said Sam digging around in his bits of tomato and lettuce

"Boys" I said sitting down next to Gabe and Cas sitting in the other seat next to me "What have I told you about playing nice"

"Sorry" said Dean while with half a burger crammed into his mouth

I was just about to ask them how it went when I caught Gabriel trying to look in my bag that was under my seat

"Hey" I said kicking it under Cas's chair

"Oh comm'on Y/N let me see. Pweeese"

"No. You will have to wait. And don't bother asking Cas, he is sworn to keep it a secret"

"Ohhh what did you see little bro" said Gabe doing his trademark eyebrow wiggle at Cas "Playboy Bunny or Victoria's Secret Angel"

"Gabriel" Dean growled looking up from his lunch 

"Easy Dean-o I was only playing" Gave said putting his hands up

Sometime the boys were a little too over protective of me. I knew Gabe was only playing, he was a pretty good friend to me and has saved me and the boys countless times

"How did you guys do?" I asked changing the subject

"Awesome" Dean smiled "I look like James Bond"

"Yeah David Niven" muttered Sam from his food

"Sammy is just mad cause since he's so freakishly huge he needed the gay tailor to measure him"

"What's so bad about that?" I asked

"The dude made a grab for his ass" said Dean who was now laughing. In fact we all were

"Jerks" muttered Sam who was now trying to hide his quickly reddening face

 

(I kow I said that Balthazar and Crowley were gonna be in this chapter but my computer is being a little bitch and will only upload half of my draft. So I will have to make another chapter carrying on from this one)


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Ok baby, lets see who loves you" I said to myself as I went though my pocket book bag to see if I had everything.

Perfume bottle with holy water, salt vials, butterfly knife coated with rock salt and holy water, silver cross. Yep that's everything. I had the two demon blades strapped to my upper leg by this garter that came with the dress I had brought early today, and the angel blade that Cas had given me was strapped to the other. I just hopped the dress covered it, I don't think I could say it was an accessory.

I took one final look at myself, took a deep breath and walked towards the bunkers main room.

Along the way  could hear raised voices. Oh boy, Dean was already fighting with the angels

"I don't care if you promise to be on your best behaviour, you are not taking Y/N to the party" I heard Dean yell

"Comm'on Dean-o I promise to take good care of her" that was no doubt Gabe

"Dean I believe my brother will take care of Y/N" ok that was Cas

"No one is taking Y/N to this joint but me and Sam"

I stood in the door way tot he room and I could not believe what I was seeing. Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabriel were all looking fine as hell. all in their tux's like they were going to the Oscars. Cas was in his vessels suit still just no trench coat, it was weird seeing him with out it, almost like it was not Cas

Just then Balthazar appeared into the room. He was not in a tux but a well cut black suit and crisp white shirt. So he went with black tie instead

"Hello boys am I on time" he said in that smooth British accent that sometimes made me a bit weak at the knees. What, who doesn't like a British accent

"Your twenty minuets late douchbag" hissed Dean

I rolled my eyes. I know Dean did not like Balthazar or Gabriel but I found it stupid that he could not shut up and suck it up for one night. We needed their help after all

"Hmm, hmm" I cleared my throat, suddenly all of their eyes turned on me. I had to say it was a little unnerving, now I know how those deer's feel on the discovery channel before they are chased by wolves

"Y/N you look....um you look" stuttered Sam as he tried to find words, he was almost as red as my lipstick I was wearing

"Awesome" smiled Dean finishing Sam's sentence

"Yeah, yeah awesome. Really, really awesome"

I turned to the three angles. Cas still had the same look as when I first showed him only this time he had a small blush on his cheeks.

"Wowzers. Hey I think I better make a call to dad, I think we may be missing an angel" Said Gabriel looking at me like I was a Swiss chocolate bar

"Father does not have a cellular device brother" said Cas. I think I heard Dean facepalm

"Y/N I must say I am impressed, you look sublime. You look lovely all the time but tonight you look divine" I blushed a little from Balthazar's comment

"Thank you boys, you do know how to make a girl feel special" I giggle "So what were you yelling about Dean"

"He" Dean said pointing at Gabriel "Wants to take you to the party but I say no freaking way. I know what he's like with you"

"Oh my God Dean he's only playing, you really are like a freaking chastity belt sometimes. Anyway I kinda need to raise a subject here"

"What's that?" said Sam

"Well I was just thinking earlier. If we walk into that party as we are now don't you think the demons would spot us. I mean have got to be hells most wanted down there"

"More like public enemy one, two and three" said Dean "You have a point Y/N I would not be surprised if they had some of them on the look out for us. They have to know were coming now"

"I believe I can help with that" said Gabe

"How?" asked Same

"Really not on the ball tonight are you Samsquanch" sighed Gabe "Hello Trickster. I can make you look like anyone I want" Gabriel snapped his fingers

"We don't look any different" said Dean

"To me you don't look different and to the rest of us you look no different, sadly. It's a little cloaking devise. So to everyone in this room you still look like you, but to others including those demons and tricksters you look like this"

Gabe snapped his fingers again and Dean was now holding one of those old school antic mirrors

"What the hell Gabe I look like a gameshow host" said Dean shoving the mirror into Sam's hands, Sam held it up and took a look at his reflection

"Why do I look like Conan the Barbarian" sighed Sam giving me the mirror

I took one look at myself and grinned "Sweet. I look like if David Beckham and Jennifer Lawrence had a kid"

"Oh so you be nice to her" growled Dean at Gabe

"Sorry boys I do tricks not miracles" laughed Gabe

"What about you guys" said Dean "lets see what you look like"

"Sorry Dean-o but me and my brother have no need for cloak and dagger. According to Cas these dumbasses still think that me and Balthazar are dead and have no idea what our vessels look like anyway"

"Ok, ok" I cut in "Before you and Dean start having a pissing match over nothing we need to get going. Cas what time does this party start?"

"In one hour"

"Right Dean, you, Cas and Sam take the Impala and Gabe, me and Balthazar will take the classic jag"

"Woah Y/N I am not letting you in a car alone with those two dirtbags"

I just about had enough of Dean for one night. I stormed up to him, jamming my finger into his chest

"Now you listen to me Dean Winchester and you listen good. You are going to get in your car like a good little hunter and you are going to drive behind my car. I will be just fine with Bal and Gabe, so I don't want to hear anymore childish tantrums ok. And if I hear one little peep out of you again. I am going to take that homemade rocket launcher and blow your car straight to hell. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'm" said Dean looking terrified. I was pretty badass when I wanted to be

"Wait. Why do we need the cars?" said Sam "Cas and his brothers can get us there in seconds"

"Wow Sammy are you getting enough sleep?" said Bal "Don't you think it would look a little strange that we all turn up together at the same time in the same spot. Do you want us to run around with red banner screaming. Hear we come demons. We need to blend in Sam" 

Sam scowled at Balthazar. Oh boy this was gonna be a long night

 

(I swear in the next chapter Crowley finally comes in. Word on my computer is being an Assbutt)


	4. Chapter 4

 

"I thought the king of hades was suppose to be joining us" Said Balthazar as I pulled on the side of the crossroads with Dean in the Impala close behind me

"He is, Dean did not want him anywhere near the bunker so we are going pick him up here"

"He's not riding with us is he?" asked Gabriel from the back seat, he had his feet up and he was consuming a bag of sweets like there was no freaking tomorrow

"No. There is no way I am having him in my car, with you two. Not because of the fight that you will both no doubt start, but because I know he will hit on me. Creeps me the fuck out when he does that"

"Aww now pet, you'll hurt me feelings like that"

"WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed "CROWLEY, GET THE HELL OUT MY CAR" I got out on my side and waked over to where Crowley was sitting in the back with Gabe. I yanked open the door with animal force and pulled the king of Hell out, throwing him on the ground

"Not that I don't like you being rough with me darling. But I just got this suit dry cleaned"

"I don't care. Get up, your running with the boys and that is that"

"Whoa Y/N" said Dean running to me after he saw me beat down Crowley "I said nothing about letting him in my baby"

"Rocket launcher Dean. Rocket launcher" I said. Dean paled and backed off

"Hello boys" said Crowley getting up and dusting himself off of the crossroads dirt on his suit "Pleasure etcetera. Well Y/N"

Oh god here it comes

"You look simply ravishing this evening"

"Save the sweet talk Crowley. You are getting in the car in the backseat with Cas and that is that. Anyway I already got two angels with me"

"And they are letting you drive to a party. A lady"

"Nope" I said "Bal, would you mind driving the rest of the way" I said tossing him my keys

"Not at all Cherie" Balthazar smiled

"Aww why him. I can drive" wined Gabriel

"No way. I've seen you play GTA. You'll wreck the damn thing. I'm kind of fond of this car you know"

"I could always use a little bit of the old black magic and make you a new one" said Gabriel wigging his eyebrows at me

"Still no"

"As much as I'm enjoying us catching up. Don't we have some place to be" said Crowley

"He's right we should go" said Cas who was still sitting in the back of the Impala

We all turned to get back into our cars. Balthazar quickly ran to my side beating Gabriel by a few steps and opened the door for me

"Mademoiselle" he said with a quick wink

I rolled my eyes and smiled, I was just about to get in when I heard Crowley and Cas

"Watch the leg" wined Crowley

"Your on my side" said Cas clearly annoyed

"HEY, HEY" shouted Dean "Y/N can't he ride with you" he called

"Oh for Gods sake"

I got out of the car "Hold that door" I said to Balthazar. I walked over to Sam's side and held out my hand

"Phone please" I said

Sam handed me his phone, I then asked the same of Dean. I paced around the car trying to find the correct settings

"What are you doing Y/N" asked Dean

"Listening in" I said placing Sam's phone on the dashboard of the Impala. I tossed my phone over to Gabe and told him to do the same

"I put the Walkman settings on. So I can hear everything that is being said. Oh and Crowley"

"Yes pet" he said, jumping out of the Impala, thinking his luck had changed and he can ride with me and flirt all he wanted till we get to the party entrance

"I have the car bugged. If I heard more out of you. You'll be arriving at the party looking like something that the cat dragged in. Am I clear"

"As crystal darling" 

Crowley got back in and sat in his place down, Cas scooted to the end of his seat at the side and pouted like a spoilt child who had been asked to play nice. I must admit that stuck in my gut a little, making Cas sit in the back seat with Crowley. Maybe I'll let Cas ride back with me

"Right let's get this show on the road" I huffed getting into my side of the car. Balthazar helped me in and made sure my dress was not caught on anything or hanging out the door. With a turn of the keys and roar of the engine we were off.

As both cars drove into the on coming mist I pulled out my iopd and plugged in and leaned back and closed my eyes, letting the music take over. This was something I did before every hunt. And tonight I could feel, was going to be one hell of a hunt 


	5. Chapter 5

 

I opened my eyes when I felt the car came to a stop. We were here. I blinked a few times, I must have dozed off a little bit I hardly had much sleep over the last few week. What with all the running from demons, killing things left, right and centre and stopping the freaking world from ending on a daily basis, there is not much time for sleeping

"Wake up sweets, we're here" said Gabe nudging me

I looked into the back seat a noticed there was a woman in a tiny black dress. I recognised her as one of those women that Gabriel had when we first met him at that college he was hiding at, back when he was still playing deadly pranks on assholes.

Gabriel did not have a date when we left, I guess he was sure he was going to get to take me to the party, but no thank you very much Dean. So she was here so he would not look weird going in without a date. She was an improvement over the last time. Last time she hardly had any underwear on

Balthazar pulled the car up to the front, got out and walked over to the side to help me out. So I guess he was my date tonight, not that I was complaining

"Look's like your on my arm tonight darling" Balthazar smiled as he offered me his arm going up the stairs

I looked over my shoulder to see the Impala role up behind my jag. The boys, Crowley and Cas all got out. Cas looked happy to be out of the back seat away from Crowley. Suddenly four woman appeared next to each of the boys

"Your welcome boys" laughed Gabe

"Nice Save" I mouthed to him as we headed up the tall, white stairs

Before we could go in to the main hall where the party was we all had to get our names checked off the guest list. Thanks to a little trickster magic from Gabe we were in. Some of the people who were doing the checking seemed to recognise Balthazar's vessel, so Cas was right on that part. Balthazar should have no trouble telling others we were with him if anyone asked

Just as I was about to open the door and go in a young man, maybe 17 or 18 stopped me and Balthazar. Oh God. What if this was a demon or a trickster that had spotted us, but instead the boy asked

"Sorry to delay you sir and miss but would you like me to park your car" he asked rather shyly. If he was not a demon he must be working here tonight to get some easy cash. There was a college not to far from here, it was one of the ones that I applied for with Sam years ago. But I had to make sure he was human. There was no freaking way I was letting a demon touch my baby

"Sure" I said "It's the Cristo Jaguar in front of the 67 Chevie Impala"

"The what miss?" he asked

"The Cristo Jaguar"

He was clean. Not once did those blue eyes blink back and nor did he flinch at the name of God

"Ok" he said as Balthazar handed him the keys

When he was gone Gabriel and Balthazar gave me weird looks

"What?"

"Cristo Jaguar?" said Balthazar looking at me with a cocked eyebrow

"What? I had to check. What did you want me to do? Smash a bottle of holy water over his head saying stich that Jimmy"

"Stich what?" asked Dean walking in with a blond clinging to his arm

"Never mind, lets just get this over and done with, these heels are already killing me"

Both of the huge doors were opened and we finally walked in. The sound of Frank Sinatra filled my ears and my eyes felt like they would explode from what I was seeing

The whole place was like in all those fairy tales I used to read as a kid. It was just like walking into Cinderella's ball. The dance floor was filled with people swinging on the floor to the music. Men in dinner jackets or black tie twirled women around in beautiful, sparkling ball gowns. Everyone looked like they were having the time of there lives, they had no clue to what was going to happen to them if we did not stop these demons

"I suggest we split up" Said Sam "Y/N, why don't you, Balthazar and Gabriel go over to the bar and see what you can find out. But don't do anything without somehow telling us. Me, Dean, Cas and Crowley will circle the dance floor"

"Right, come on boys"

We made our way to the bar and sat down. It was like those bars you seeing one of those Bond films. A guy behind the bar tossed different bottles around, flipping them over his back and just catching them before they hit the floor. He was sure out to impress some of the girls at the bar

"Drink darling?" Asked Balthazar

"Sure why not? I' not driving home. I'll have a vodka and coke please. Proper coke, not that diet crap"

"Might have to wait on that drink darling" Balthazar said looking out onto the floor "I think I may have spotted one of Crowley's lone rangers"

"You do?"

"Yes. You see the guy in the velvet blue jacket and gold cuffs"

I looked out and could see him, he was standing by the other bar talking to a woman

"Yes"

"Well. I think I'll go and introduce myself. Tell the boys. I might need help if that is not a human he's talking to"

"Right"

I whipped out my phone and sent a text to Sam

*Bal thinks he may have one. Might need help* I clicked send

Sam looked up and gave me the thumps up, he nudged Dean and the slowly made their way over

It was just me and Gabriel at the bar. The woman he was with when he came in was gone, must have put her back wherever he puts his toys back when he's done. I watched as his eyes scanned the floor, a big grin spread across his face

"Oh my, oh my. There are some naughty boys and girls in this taco stand tonight. No wonder the demons got those tricksters to help them so easily. It's Tricksters delight in here" he laughed rubbing his hands together

"Gabe, focas. We are on a job here"

"I am. In fact look on the stage"

I look to the stage it was just some guy singing

"What about him?"

"That would be one of the tricksters on that there stage sugar"

"Right. could you get us behind the stage"

"Yep-a-doo"

Gabe snapped his fingers and we were in the corridor that had doors with stars on them, the dressing rooms

"We just need to wait till he is finished and then we can gank him" said Gabriel playing on Deans voice

I knew we needed a plan to kill him without causing a racket. Just then an idea popped into my head

"Gabe. You know Tricksters have a high metabolism hence all the sugar they eat. What is their appetite hormonal wise"

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and whispered "Just as ravenous sweets"

Great we had a plan

\----------

(*bug's bunny voice* ain't I a stinker. More next time folks)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. Sorry not an update but there will be a new chapter tomorrow afternoon, I was wondering when going though my notes of this fic and I wondered if I should bring Charlie into it. What do you guys think????? comment me


	7. Chapter 7

 

"Ok, so when you see me go for the angel blade you appear behind him and gank him with the stake"

"Got it sweets" Gabe said winking before vanishing with the flap of wings 

The sound of singing and male vocals stopped and there was a faint round of applause. Ok the Trickster has finished his song on stage. He had been on the stage since all of us had entered the party and had sung about five songs. He had to stop for a breather. I had a feeling that was confirmed by Gabe this Trickster was a kind of look out

I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Show time

I leaned on the wall and made sure the parting of my dress was showing a good amount of leg. I ruffled my hair and twirled a small piece of it 

In no time at all I saw a sharp dressed man with blond hair came into sight. I made sure he saw me standing there and I started giggling and threw him a wink 

The blond man stopped in front of me and smiled, his eyes traveling up my body, his gaze lingered on my exposed leg and he was glued to my cleavage for a good while 

"Hey there, whats a pretty little thing like you doing back here"

"Oh I was just really bored out there. This party sucks" I said putting on the dumb blond act

"You hear with anyone?" he questioned, sounding hopeful 

"No, I came here with daddy, he's donating some money"

"Does daddy dearest know your back here?" he said fixing me with a suggestive look

"No" I giggled twirling a lock of hair and fluttering my eyelashes "I was so bored but I really liked your singing. And your kinda cute"

"Well if your bored would you like to come to my dressing room for a drink" he winked offering me his arm

"I would love to" I said taking his arm. Good he had taken the bait. This Trickster probably thought he was going to get some. Now I just had to hope Gabe was ready and waiting 

The Trickster lead me into one of the doors with the gold stars, his dressing room. It was a pretty boring looking room, the blue paint was chipping and peeling in some of the corners and the floor was like the dance floor of an 80s or 70s night club, checkered black and white but had faded over time 

He offered me a seat and turned his back to get us drinks from the mini bar. My eyes darted round the room and I called out to Gabe in my mind, thank you God for giving your kids Jedi mind tricks

"In the walk in wardrobe sugar. I can see you. Get him to face the back of it, I'm ready with the stake"

"No problem"

I quickly pulled out the hidden angle blade and stood up holding it out to him. The Trickster saw me in the mirror holding the blade towards him. He just smirked and slowly turned around leaning against the dressing room table, he crossed his legs taking a sip of his pored drink. His whole posture was calm and collected, he no doubt has come across a hunter or two before in his life

"Well, well. I am surprised. I have not seen one of your kind for at least two centuries. You know I can just snap that out of your hands"

He walked with a careless stride across the room till he was where I wanted him to be. And like he said he snapped his fingers and the angle blade was gone from my hold

"What'cha gonna do now doll face"

No sooner had he finished saying that his white shirt was now soaked red with blood and the pointed end of the stake that Gabe was ramming though his was sticking though him 

"You did not see that coming" whispered in the Trickster's ear before pulling the stake out and pushing him on the floor at my feet, there he lay lifeless. Good one Trickster down

Gabe snapped his fingers and the body was gone and my angle blade was back in my hand

"Nice one Gabe" I smiled putting the blade back in the strap on my leg under my dress. "But an Age of Ultron reference. Really?" 

"What? with what just happened how could I not" he shrugged 

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the angle 

"Come on. Lets go before someone comes looking for him" 

Gabe took my arm in a dramatic fashion

Before we left the room to rejoin the party and get back with everyone else. I heard a clatter coming form a door marked as a toilet

I looked at Gabe and motioned him to get on one side of the door, when he was there he pulled out his blade and I pulled mine back out. I pushed open the door ready to attack what might be in there

But I froze grabbing Gabriel's jacket to stop him from attacking the very familiar person in a red dress. I dropped my blade and stuttered shocked 

"C.C..Charlie?"

 


End file.
